bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Aniston
Nicole Aniston (born Ashley Nicole Miller) is the Tempura Ki, Yellow Ranger of Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. Bio Early Life Ashley Nicole Miller was born on September 9, 1987 in Temecula, California, U.S. Career Aniston is of German and Greek heritage, she entered the adult film industry in 2010,[6] and she has since appeared in over 185 movies.[2] She had breast augmentation surgery in February 2011.[2] She was a banker and involved in customer service before entering the adult film industry.[8] Over the course of her career, she has worked for production companies such as Elegant Angel, Vivid Entertainment, New Sensations, Third Degree Films, Brazzers, Hustler Video, Evil Angel, and Adam & Eve.[2][9] Aniston began appearing in Penthouse in 2012 with her feature as the August 2012 Penthouse Pet of the Month; this was a double issue (July/August) that featured Heather Starlet as the July Pet.[3][10] Following her pictorial, she has appeared on the magazine's website numerous times as the Babe of the Month in solo pictorials and with other models, such as Jenna Rose and Heather Starlet.[11] Then, in 2013, she was selected to be the Penthouse Pet of the Year.[4][5][6][7][12] Aniston has also appeared in other editions published by Penthouse, such as Penthouse Forum, Penthouse Variations, and The Girls of Penthouse in pictorials and as a cover model.[11] In 2012, Aniston was selected to be a trophy girl for the 29th AVN Awards held in Las Vegas, where she also hosted red carpet interviews.[7] She joined fellow adult film actress Brett Rossi in her award show duties.[9] In 2014, it was announced that Aniston had become an exclusive contract performer for the adult production studio Naughty America or what the company refers to as a "Role Model". She is the studio's second contract performer since it started in 2003.[7] Also in 2014, the online men's magazine MensMagDaily selected her as one of its Top 25 Hottest Porn Stars of the year. The editors of the site explained: "This list however is carefully thought out. These are the absolute most beautiful women in porn..." "We thought it was important to shine a light on the porn stars that are actually beautiful as a lot of them get away with being, not. This is the definitive list. You can take this seriously."[13][14] Awards and nominations *2012 XBIZ Award nominee – New Starlet of the Year[15] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Most Outrageous Sex Scene – Men in Black: A Hardcore Parody (with Mia Lelani & Brad Armstrong)[16] *2013 XBIZ Award nominee – Female Performer of the Year[17] *2015 XBIZ Award nominee – Best Scene - Vignette Release – Tonight's Girlfriend 24 (with Levi Cash)[18] Partial filmography *2011 – Bang Bus 35[19] *2011 – This Ain't Fox News XXX[19] *2012 – This Ain't the Smurfs XXX[19] *2012 – Thor XXX: An Axel Braun Parody[19] *2012 – Women Seeking Women 86[19] The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Nicole Aniston" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty *''To Be Added Dino Fusion To Be Added Rangers Keys *''To Be Added'' Tempura Ki Tempura Ki= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Tempura Ki Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Claw ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Dumpzord |-| TridoronTempura Ki= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Tridoron Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Sword ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Genbuzord Notes *She is the first Yellow Ranger to have the Japanese translation of yellow in her name. See Also *Real Nicole Aniston on Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Nagi Matsuo - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger counterpart. *Calvin Maxwell - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:1987 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Transformation period Era Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Nippon Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Ranger